yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Yume Mienai: Pocket Version/guide
Incomplete guide for Yume Mienai: Pocket Version (Patch 2.0). ='Effects Guide'= ---- 'Princess (Princesa)' It makes Annie a princess. Appearance: Annie dresses up as a princess. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in Pon's Art Studio. Practical Uses: Needed for the Cloud effect. Enter the dream world. Go up and talk to Pon. Answer "Yes/Sí" to her question and follow her when she goes north. Talk to Pon again then interact with the easel. Enter the room on the left. Go left and talk to Pon. When Pon asks what she should draw, answer "Of me/De mí". Interact with the drawing. Once you get the effect, go right and leave the room. Pon will stop you; keep answering "Yes/Sí" to her questions and you'll enter a battle sequence. Regardless of how the battle goes, Pon will join you as a companion afterwards. 'Megaphone (Megáfono)' Makes Annie uses a cone like Megaphone. Appearance: Annie uses a traffic cone as a megaphone. Passive Effect: None. Action: (A) Annie blows into the cone, making the screen shake. Location: Found in the Nexus. Practical Uses: None. Collect the other effects. Return to the Nexus and go to the bottom easel. Talk to the two girls standing at the easel. A cone will appear and you'll enter a battle sequence. Defeat the enemy and you'll get the effect. 'Cloud (Nube)' Ride Pon in a cloud. Appearance: Pon and Annie ride on orange clouds. Passive Effect: Pon and Annie's movement speed increases. Action: None. Location: Found in the Machinery Maze. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world faster. (Princess effect is required) Enter the easel on the right. Talk to the two robots standing in the hall. Equip the Princess effect, talk to them again and you'll enter a battle sequence. Regardless of who wins, you'll gain access to the room beyond the hall. When you go up, a NPC will talk to you and teleport you around. Dodge the chasers; find and talk to K-01 (the blue-haired robot) to get the effect. 'Geisha' It makes Pon look luxurious. Appearance: Pon dresses up as a geisha. Passive Effect: None. Action: (A) Pon laughs. Location: Found in the Sky World. Practical Uses: None. (Cloud effect is required) Enter the easel on the left. Equip the Cloud effect, go north-east and interact with the moving lantern. ='Pages Guide'= ---- 'Page No. 1' WIP 'Page No. 2' (Princess effect is required) Enter the easel on the right. Talk to the two robots standing in the hall. Equip the Princess effect, talk to them again and you'll enter a battle sequence. Regardless of who wins, you'll gain access to the room beyond the hall. When you go up, a NPC will talk to you and teleport you around. Dodge the chasers; find and talk to K-02 (the pink-haired robot) to get the page. ='Ending'= Collect all of the effects. Talk to the character standing in the middle of the Nexus. Category:Walkthroughs